Magical Fashion
by creativewriter89
Summary: crossover Harry Potter,Ugly Betty,merlin and power rangers Betty/daniel femHarry AU of Season4Harry is an old college friend of Betty's and had decided to visit.However,surprises are in store as secrets are revealed.christina & stuart never left reincarn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: AU. Starts from Plus None. And Daniel did not become involved with Natalie and Community of the Phoenix. Also Betty and Matt reconciled their differences and realized to remain friends. Matt even started to date Amanda with Betty's blessings.**

Chapter 1

Lady Amara Yuri Harriette Emrys Pendragon Peverell Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Evans Potter-Black (affectionately known as Harry to close friends and family) strode through the halls of Mode towards a specific office of a certain junior features editor. A certain junior features editor who happened to be an old college friend of hers. As she walked past the numerous people who had stopped to see her walk past since she left the elevator of which brought her to the MODE floor Harry finally reached the office of her longtime friend, Betty Suarez. Harry paused for a moment to watch her curvy Latina friend talk to a certain handsome, blue-eyed Editor-in-Chief about, from what she could hear, an article.

From everything Harry had heard about this man from Betty, as well as several other sources, he is most definitely quite the catch. Let's just hope he is worthy of her friend. Though Betty may not realize it herself, but Harry knew that this man was the one for Betty. Harry knew in that instant that this man is the one for Betty. And that he was deeply in love with Betty. Especially if the look in his eyes were anything to go by, even though it would seem Betty was not aware of it. It was then Harry snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Betty had turned away from the man and shrieked happily at the sight of her.

**Please don't kill me. It is just a cliff hanger. I will try to update the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Betty couldn't believe it. Harry was here. In New York. At MODE. While she was talking to Daniel about her article for the upcoming Fearless issue Betty suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her. And when Betty turned around there she was. Harry Potter. Harry was the one friend she had in college. They had met in their first year and had shared an English class together. Betty was sitting by herself as usual when suddenly this raven-haired beauty asked if she could sit with her(Betty). Betty in her shock could only nod yes. It was only after they were paired up as class partners for the rest of the semester did Betty ask the her why she would want to sit with her. And for the second time that day Betty was shocked speechless. It would seem Harry, after they introduced themselves to each other, was originally from England and was new to the states (and to the college) and didn't have many friends. Betty also found that Harry had only took one look at her and found a kindred soul.

As it turned out Harry was orphaned at the tendered age of 1 years old. Her parents were murdered and Harry had to live with relatives who didn't care for Harry or her parents. Harry's relatives had treated her like dirt and her cousin bullied her and other neighborhood kids. Due to her bully of a cousin Harry never had any friends as a child. Betty also found out that from the tender age of 11 Harry began attendance to a private boarding school in Scotland until she graduated at the age of 17. Harry also revealed she only made very few true friends while at boarding school. Harry even told her of how her parents happened to be very wealthy especially her father and that the Potter family is a very Ancient and noble family.

Since then Betty and Harry was best of friends. They would spend time together whenever they could doing what all friends do. They would study for their classes, go to the movies, go shopping (within Betty's price range of course since she didn't want Harry to pay for anything that Betty bought. In fact Betty had barely managed to convince Harry that Betty didn't need or want her to pay for Betty's share of their shopping. But Betty had to make certain concessions for holiday and birthday presents. They had both agreed to only buy each other one holiday/birthday present each. And they were to never to tell each other how much they spent for presents.

In concern to holidays and birthdays, since Harry didn't really have any friends or family in the states Betty asked her own family if Harry could spend celebrate the festivities with them in their home. And they agreed, especially when the holidays came around during Harry's and Betty's first year. The entire Suarez family had been eagerly awaiting the chance the person who had been able to make Betty feel more in tune with herself and become a much more happier and confident person. Not to mention when Betty told them of how Harry's life had been before she came to America, the Suarez family desperately wanted to give obviously warm and loving person something they feel she absolutely needed. A loving family. And with that when Harry finally came to the Suarez home, after much convincing on Betty's part that she wouldn't be intruding.

From the first moment that they met the raven-haired beauty with large emerald eyes filled with a need for a family to call her own, the Suarez family unofficially adopted as their own. Harry became an honorary Suarez. Since then Harry would spend time not only with Betty, but with the entire Suarez family. Harry even tried to help whenever and wherever she could even though the Suarez would try to convince her otherwise. They tried to tell her that they need her to spend money on them or even give them expensive gifts to know she loved them.

That they loved her no matter what. That money would not change how she felt about her. Harry on the other hand told them that she just wanted to help them out. That ever since they took her into their home and made her one of their own she just wanted to help them out. It was then they were finally made Harry understand that she didn't owe them anything and that Harry would always be a part of their family no matter what. And since then things were normal.

Harry, Betty and the rest of the Suarez clan became an even more of a tight knit family. Even after Harry had finally told them that she was a wizard and that the private boarding school she attended was a wizarding school called Hogwarts. After the initial disbelief and Harry showing them a few of them a few spells The Suarez clan accepted Harry's magical abilities and loved her all the same. Even when Rosa was diagnosed with cancer and died Harry was still considered a part of the family. Rosa's death hit Harry especially hard since Rosa was practically a mother to her. With Rosa's death Harry felt she had lost two mothers now. But Harry found comfort with Betty, Ignacio, Hilda and little Justin.

Since then both Harry and Betty graduated from college. Betty with a degree in journalism and Harry with degrees in business and dance. After their graduation Harry and Betty got to talking about their futures. They both knew that in their pursuit of their dreams they would not have much time to spend together. Especially since Betty hoped to run and own a magazine one day. And Harry had sought to get a business degree in order to properly run her family various businesses and such. As for the degree in dance, Harry sought use the degree in addition with her business degree in order to open her own dance studio and teach dancing. But they promised each other that no matter what their paths lead them they would never lose each other. Betty even made Harry promise to try to come to Queens, to the Suarez home as much as possible. At least to contact them as much as possible. Not just because Betty, Hilda and Justin would miss her. But Ignacio would be devastated if he didn't see, much less hear from, her. Since the moment they met, Ignacio always believed that Harry is just as much his daughter as Hilda and Betty are. So Harry agreed that she would do the best could to come to Queens and spend time with the Suarez clan.

It has been now been nearly 5 years since they made that pact. Harry was able to not only run the various businesses she inherited from her parents and godfather successfully but the dance studio she created as well. In fact Harry opened several other dance studios as well. Harry now had dance studios throughout world. Several of which in New York alone. And from what she heard and seen Betty was on her way to become an accomplished editor and writer. Harry was able to remain in contact Betty, Ignacio, Hilda and Justin despite the fact the extensive traveling Harry had to do in order to run her family's businesses and to the various dance studios she owned. She was even able to visit time and again. As well as video chatting with the rest of the family. Especially with Ignacio after he finally learned how to use a computer and how to access the internet. Especially when Ignacio was sent back to Mexico during the whole immigration problem. It took a long while for Ignacio to finally gain Harry's forgiveness when she found out. Especially when he tried to tell her not to worry about it. Even when she tried to convince him to let her help. But Ignacio couldn't let her do that. He didn't want her to have to start owing favors to politicians who would probably only use her for their personal gain. Harry was still slightly miffed at him for that.

Back to the present as Betty shrieked in happiness at the sight of Harry Daniel raising his hands to cover his ears in retaliation to the loud volume, Betty raced towards Harry, who was doing the same. Once they reached the other both grabbed each other in a exuberant hug. Both shrieking in happiness, all the while there was a gathering of people stopping to look at the sight of the two women. Both women ignored the crowd that was gathering all the while in their happiness of seeing each other again.

"I can't believe you're here," said Betty, with excitement in her voice still hugging the raven-haired beauty. "How is that you're here? Couple of weeks ago you told us that you had to go to Japan for a business deal and would had to be there for a couple of months."

"I know, I know," answered Harry. "I was able convince Hokkaido to accept my offer for our companies to work together in a partnership deal and I was able finish the paperwork early and come back ahead of schedule. Oh how I missed you."

"I've missed you to. Does Papi, Hilda and Justin know you're here?" asked Hilda smiling at her.

"Yep. I stopped by the house after my plane landed this morning. And they told me you were here," answered Harry.

"Wait a minute, "said Betty, letting go of Harry and placing her fists on her hips. "You mean to tell me that your plane was arriving this morning and you didn't tell us. We could have picked you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Betty rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Well next time tell us." Betty swatted gently at her friend's arm.

"Alright, alright. Geez you don't have to get so violent," said Harry, sarcastically smiling at the petite Latina.

As the two women exchanged remarks, Daniel was approaching them cautiously.

_ So this is Betty's old college friend, _thought Daniel as he stared at the two women talking excitedly to each other obvious of their surroundings. _She is __definitely not what I expected. From what Betty told I would have thought she __would a whole lot shyer._

Just when Daniel finally reached them both women turned towards him in unity making him stop in his tracks as two sets of beautiful eyes stared at him. One set being the beautiful chocolate doe like eyes of the Latina spitfire he had grown to love more than anything. The second set being the emerald green eyes of her friend.

It was in the second set eyes that Daniel saw was filled with so much wisdom he would never have expected in someone as young as her. He also noticed that her emerald eyes seemed to be looking right into him. As if she knew his every secret. Suddenly Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. And not just any voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap: Suddenly Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. And not just any voice. But the voice.

Daniel stilled as he heard that voice. The voice of which he hadn't heard in nearly 12 years. Back then he had been in England visiting Becks for Fashion week. One day after a night of partying he was getting coffee from a coffee shop he saw this teenage girl behind the counter. Daniel saw that the girl had a fey-like beauty about her that seemed to radiate from inside her. And when Daniel caught sight of her eyes he was captivated. Never had he seen such eyes. Such beautiful emerald green eyes. Daniel had then decided to get to know her. But he couldn't quite get himself to introduce himself to her when he reached the counter.

After Daniel received his coffee he decided to wait until her shift was over to introduce himself to her. And so Daniel waited. It wasn't until a couple of hours later did the girl's shift end. As she proceeded to leave the shop he approached her. He told the young teenage girl his name and showed her his id when he saw the skeptical and guarded look on her face. Daniel watched as the tension left the young girl and he then invited her to sit with him at the table he was sitting at. After they both had sat down Daniel had managed to get the her to tell him her name, which was Amara. And soon they began a conversation.

Daniel told her about his life, his family, and the reasons why he was in England. He even told her of how he saw and wanted to get to know her. Amara in turn told him of she was an orphan and that she lived with her mother's sister and her family. At the mention of her aunt Daniel could see that Amara was not very close to her aunt or the rest of her relatives. Daniel even found out that she was attending a private boarding school in Scotland.

Daniel and Amara continued to talk that is until Amara fell silent. Daniel saw that Amara had a sort contemplative look on her face. Daniel remained silent for a few moments until Amara looked up at him. When he asked her what was wrong he was stunned at what she told him. She told him that she had to go and that this would be the last time he saw her for a very long time.

Daniel tried to ask her what she meant by that she only told him that she couldn't tell him and that one day he would understand. But for now they can not be in contact and for him to not search for her. With that she left Daniel at the table and left the shop with him sitting there stunned. That was the last time he saw her.

That is until now. Daniel stared shocked at the woman he never he would get to see again. The one person, besides Betty, he felt any sort of true connection. Although unlike the connection he felt towards Betty, it was not romantic. It was more like one between a brother and sister.

"A-Amara?" Daniel asked, stuttering.

"Yeah Daniel its me," answered Harry, with a smile on her face and in her eyes.

All the while Betty stared at the two confused. Suddenly it all became clear to Betty. Harry had once told her that she had once met this guy in England while working at a coffee shop she worked at when she was 14 years old. And that she felt very close to him. That she felt a sort of familial connection to him. Even though she had only met the guy once and the fact that the guy was quite a few years older than her. Not to mention the fact that Harry was an only child and her only blood relatives were the Dursleys. And the fact that he was an American. Betty saw that at the mere mention of him that Harry was very fond of him. Betty, Hilda and Ignacio had tried countless of times over the years to get her to reveal his identity. But Harry was quite firm about keeping his identity a secret. Betty was quite perplexed about the whole thing.

Especially when Harry told her that one day she would understand.

Another clue was that whenever Betty talked to Harry about MODE. Especially Betty talked about Daniel. Harry had always seemed to perk up in interest whenever Daniel's name came up. Betty always brushed it away as curiosity. But now Betty understood. It was Daniel that Harry was talking about. Betty remembered that Daniel once went to England with Becks for fashion week a few years ago. In fact it was during the summer. The same summer that Harry was 14. Betty even remembered that Daniel mentioned meeting a girl in a coffee shop and how he connection to her even though she was a teenager and that they had only met and talked to her only that one time. From what Daniel told her (Betty) he only knew her first name, which was Amara, and the fact that the girl told him to not find her. Of how they meet again one day. He even told Betty that Amara had the most incredible emerald green eyes he had ever seen.

And Betty knew for a fact that Harry's first name is Amara. Not to mention the fact that Harry has incredible emerald green eyes.

With this revelation Betty stared at the two people who came to mean so much to her outside of her family. Suddenly Betty realized that there was a crowd of people staring at them. Betty grabbed both Harry and Daniel, jerking them both out of their staring contest. Betty quickly walked towards the one place where there would be privacy, dragging Harry and Daniel behind her.

After several moments the three reached MODE's closet. Once they reached there Betty immediately went towards one of the walls. After releasing a bewildered Daniel's hand Betty reached fore the leaver that opened the door to Fey Sommer's secret room. Once the door opened Betty dragged both Daniel and Harry inside. After they entered the hidden room and the door closed behind them Betty turned to Harry and Daniel staring at them.

All the while Harry was looking around blushing in her own innocent way, considering the fact that she is a virgin. Daniel on the other hand was looking around the room in curiosity and in wonder. Betty realized that Daniel never knew the room existed if the look on his face was anything to go by.

After several minutes of shared silence it was Betty who first spoke breaking the silence.

"So do either of you have anything to tell me?" asked Betty, quirking her left eyebrow at the two when they turned towards her when she spoke.

Harry and Daniel shared a look between them. It was Daniel who motioned for Harry to go first. Of which she did so immediately.

"Well it all started years ago," Harry began as she motioned for the two to sit. And they did. "Before I met you Betty and long before I met you Daniel."

Daniel and Betty nodded their heads in understanding.

"As you both know my parents died when I was only 1 years old on October 31,1981. And when they died I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her family. But there is something you need to about my parents and you have to know first Daniel."

Daniel stared in confusion. "What is it? What is it your not telling me?"

But Harry hesitated not knowing of how Daniel would react. Betty reached over to hold Harry's hand. Harry looked at Betty and saw her give Harry a nod to continue. Daniel looked on in even more confusion.

"Betty? Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Daniel's eyes.

"Daniel what I'm about to tell you is something that you might find unbelievable. And your probably going to think I'm crazy. But here goes. Daniel my parents and I weren't just any normal family. You see my parents were wizards and so am I."

With that Harry held in her breath and closed her eyes awaiting for the huge blowout from Daniel.

But when nothing happened and there was only silence Harry slowly opened her eyes and looked up. However, what she saw shocked her. For instead of shock and disbelief Harry saw a look of understanding and something else she couldn't describe on Daniel's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope everyone will continue read, review and like my story.**

Chapter 4

Harry and Betty stared in shock and awe at Daniel. They didn't know that he would react this way. That he would take to the news of Harry being a witch so easily. Not to mention to the fact that there is an entire society of wizards hidden from everyone. But Daniel seemed to be calm. Composed. As if the news was hardly a secret.

Curious to his reaction Harry was the first to ask for the reason. And so he answered.

"I knew about the wizarding for practically my whole life," answered Daniel, coolly. "Especially since most of my family are wizards or connected to the wizarding world. In fact my mother, Claire, is a witch herself. She is born of a very ancient and powerful, not to mention a very noble, wizarding family of which traveled from England on the Mayflower amongst the first of the colonists. The family's name is Ailis."

Betty and Harry stared shocked at Daniel. Especially Betty. She never knew about that part of Daniel's family heritage. In fact he never even gave an inkling about it. Although from what Harry told her Betty could understand why he never told her considering that the Wizarding World was meant to be kept a secret from the Muggle world.

"My father's side is the same although they are not of a noble lineage," continued Daniel. "The Meades have been known in the British and American wizarding realms for their publications and various media connections."

At the mention of British publications Harry narrowed her eyes.

"Daniel does the Meade family have any connection to the British wizarding newspaper known as the Daily Prophet, oh say 12-13 years ago?" asked Harry, calmly. Her voice and facial expression giving away nothing.

Although Betty saw behind Harry's calmness and that there was a reason behind Harry's question. Betty just hoped Daniel's answer was a good one for his life might depend on it.

Daniel also could tell that Harry might not be as calm as she appeared. He knew then that if he did not choose his words wisely Harry would rip him apart.

Especially considering from what Daniel heard of Harry's turbulent history with the wizarding newspaper. What with the numerous articles they had written about her from when she was just a year old. From when she re-entered the wizarding world and from when she was in the triwizard tournament. Not to mention the slander they had put her through when she was 15 after Voldemort had returned. As well as the numerous articles about her being the chosen one after her fifth year and continued after she defeated Voldemort in her sixth year. And let's not forget the articles from when it was revealed that she had become a feral mutant due to her magical creature inheritance on her seventeenth birthday. And her status as a mage level warrior and dragon lord ( the first since the time of Merlin). As well as being the one true heir and descendant of High King Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, the four Hogwarts founders, Ignotus Peverell, and Mother's childe. The last being the ultimate rank. Not to mention Harry's rank as the Master of Death. As the Mother's childe Harry is the ruler of most, if not all, magical creatures. Harry is the wizarding world's ultimate ruler. Harry is the one who is destined to rule over the magical realm. She is the one all of the magical governments answer to. For she is Mother's childe, Magic's heir.

Due to her status in the magical realm and the numerous powerful, influential and successful businesses she owned ( both magical and nonmagical), Harry even has quite the influential status amongst the Muggle governments. Especially in Britain, considering that Harry is also 19th cousins with Queen Elizabeth II. As such Harry is considered the most person in the world. Although Harry keeps a relatively low profile of it all.

From what he had heard Harry generally leads a very private and unassuming life even as she runs all aspects of her family's business empire and rules over the magical kingdom. Not to mention the fact that she even on occasion helps teach at Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters ( commonly known as Mutant High).

All this Daniel had contemplated of how he would answer Harry's question. Finally Daniel just told Harry and Betty everything.

Harry and Betty just sat there as Daniel told them of how his family had only became sole owners of the Daily Prophet just about 8 years ago. And how Daniel and his parents had hated how Harry was treated by the wizarding paper. Especially after they found out that Daniel knew her personally after he saw her picture one time in the newspaper shortly after they met all those years ago.

Daniel even told them of how after he found out about her identity all those years ago and how Harry lived her life back then he had asked his father to see about gaining a controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. And when Bradford did so he proceeded to turn the newspaper around. And when Bradford had died Daniel had decided to take over the newspaper. And successfully. The Daily Prophet is no longer a tabloid newspaper. It was now a newspaper where any wizard or witch can pick up to read and not see any dirty gossip in it. No longer does the Daily Prophet print scandals or the like. It now only printed true news that is actually important.

Harry knew this to be true. For she had seen the difference herself. Whenever Harry picked up the Daily Prophet to read she had not seen anything related to gossip or scandal in the newspaper. She had seen numerous articles only related to what is important. Articles about news and information the Wizarding World needed to know and not what corrupt politicians wanted to know.

Harry was feeling guilty. She should've known better than to treat Daniel as an enemy. When Harry first met Daniel all those years ago she had a feeling that Daniel is a good person and that there is a connection between that would transcend time. And the connection is not just between the two of them but with Betty. It was that same feeling she has now that is telling her their connection is something special. That their connection will guide them and keep them strong to face whatever challenges face them. And from what the great Mother has told her they are going to need their connection more now than ever.

"I'm sorry that I got all judgmental and angry at you Daniel," said Harry in an apologetic tone.

"Its okay Harry," said Daniel. "I understand. With everything that happened between you and the Daily Prophet it is perfectly understandable. Now I think we've been albeit sidetracked here. I think the two of you were telling how you two met."

Harry and Betty smiled at Daniel. He always knew how to lighten a person's mood no matter what and would still get to the point. So they began their story. They told him of how they met in college in their freshman year and have been friends ever since. Harry even told of how the reason why she went to college especially in America. Of why she wanted a fresh start. They even told of Harry telling Betty and the rest of the Suarez family of how she is a witch and of her life in Britain. Harry and Betty even revealed that Harry told Betty and the other Suarezes of Harry's status as a mutant and her various titles and lineages.

Especially Harry's status as high queen of Albion and the Mother's childe. Afterwards they left the room and headed towards Daniel's office where they can talk more comfortably (and Harry was starting to get a liitle creeped out by the room).

After they reached Daniel's office they continued to talk, as they talked there was one question that nagged at Daniel's brain.

"I have been wondering about something," commented Daniel to Harry.

Harry looked at Daniel curiously, nodding at him to continue.

"Well when we first met all those years ago you said that time would be the last time we would see each other for a long time and we would one day see each other and that when we do I would understand. What did you mean by that?" asked Daniel, confused.

Harry understood why Daniel was confused. However, before Harry could answer they were interrupted.

**AU: Cliff hanger. Sorry you guys. I hope you will understand. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Including who had interrupted. And it will be a surprise guest. Whom you may or may not know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Betty, Harry and Daniel stared at the person who dared to interrupt them. The one who would dare to intrude on their private time. Feelings of protectiveness and familial awareness surged through Harry, Daniel and Betty. All three felt anger and indignation towards the intruder. However, they themselves didn't know the reasons why they would feel such emotions. Especially their feelings towards the so-called intruder. It wasn't as if they forbidden anyone from entering the office. Daniel, himself, didn't think to give orders that he and the two women were to be left undisturbed.

However, the three still felt that the intruder was in the wrong. Their displeasure was clearly written on their faces

Vincent Bianchi slightly gulped as he felt shivers run down his back. Vincent had never been so scared before in his life. Not even when he lived in Jackson Heights. However, it was in that moment he knew his life could be in danger if the looks of the three of them were anything to go by. Especially considering the fact that one of them happened to be Betty. Sweet, innocent Betty Suarez. With the spirit of a spitfire. And from the look in her eyes he would be lucky to leave unharmed. Especially after Daniel gets done with him.

Vincent had known Daniel and Betty for 4 years ever since he first worked with them during their first year at MODE. On occasion Vincent would do a few photo assignments and photo shoots for MODE as a favor to Daniel and Betty. And when their schedules permit the three would get together for drinks and the like. As such Vincent rarely saw them lose their tempers. Especially against each other. But when they did lose their tempers 'twas a sight to behold. Especially they were defending the other.

But Vincent was much more worried about the third person in the room. A certain someone who in anger can be quite lethal.

A certain someone who he met quite a few years ago at a photo shoot. A certain someone who he met on several more occasions and gotten to know very well. And as such became one of the few people that Vincent considered a dear friend. Her name being Amara "Harry" Potter-Black. And Vincent knew that Harry has the power to destroy/decimate anyone who would dare harm anyone she cared about or her. Figuratively or literally.

"Harry Potter," said Vincent, calmly.

Harry felt her anger seep out of her bit by bit as she heard those two words. And as her vision cleared Harry finally saw the man standing in the doorway. And recognized him as the man who happened to be her very dear friend Vincent Bianchi. They met during a photo shoot he was hired to do for one of her companies, which was a fashion house that designed clothes for people of all shapes and sizes. It was based in England. (She has always been proud of it. As she was of her dance studios and all other aspects of her family's multi-international business empire and of her kingdom.) And since that fateful day they had become the dearest of friends. The last time they saw each other was a couple of weeks before her business trip to Japan. They had phoned and emailed each other when they could since then.

"Vincent Bianchi," replied Harry, as she stared at him. "You son of a -."

Breaking off she rushed towards him, jumping onto him when she reached him.

Vincent brought his arms around Harry and stumbled back slightly. Once he had gotten his bearings Vincent hugged Harry tightly against him twirling her about for a few moments. He closed his eyes and breathed in Harry's familiar scent, reminiscently. It had been quite some time since they were in each other's presence and Vincent had missed Harry so very much. She had always been like a sister to him. And he a brother to her.

Betty and Daniel looked on smiling. What a picture the two of them made. And what a surprise that Vincent and Harry knows each other.

**-End of Chapter-**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Betty and Daniel stared at the two friends hugging each other. Two friends who appear to be quite devoted to each other. Quite devoted. After several long moments Vincent and Harry were still hugging each other, quite contentedly. Like the dearest of siblings. Betty and Daniel smiled at the sight of them, but they knew the moment would have to end. Especially considering the fact that there was quite a crowd of MODE employees forming outside of Daniel's office. Some of whom were quite the gossipmongers. Not to mention the fact that Marc and Amanda were among them.

Daniel rose from his seat and strode towards the door and closed it. Effectively silencing and scattering the crowd of employees back to their various jobs. Amanda and Marc raced back to Amanda's desk to gossip about the latest turn of events. About the fact that of all the people to be friends with _**THE**_ most powerful, wealthiest, influential and famous person in the fashion industry, and of the entire world, it would be Betty Suarez. Wilhelmina and Fey Sommers had both tried to gain a business contract between MODE and Lady Evans Potter-Black's fashion company for years. But no go. Wilhelmina tried everything to gain the trust of the reclusive fashion icon. Heck, even Fey wasn't able to. In fact no fashion-related person was able to gain entry into the world of the phenomenon that is Lady Evans Potter-Black. Yet there she was in Daniel Meade's office talking and hugging everyone in the office. Daniel, Vincent Bianchi and ….. Betty Suarez! The last was a shocker and surprise for everyone who saw Betty rush towards and hug Lady Potter-Black. Who knew that Betty Suarez-the girl who wore chunky glasses, (not so much lately) mismatched clothes and adult braces-knew the top fashion icon in the world. And Betty chose to wear clothes that were not of the latest and top fashion trends.

And Lady Potter-Black chose to be Betty Suarez's friend. _What was the world coming to? _thought Amanda and Marc.

"Wait, till Wilhelmina finds out," commented Amanda to Marc.

Marc nodded in agreement, wide-eyed at the thought running through his mind of Wilhelmina's reaction towards the news. And what a reaction it will be- for everyone. Meanwhile in Daniel's office, Harry and Vincent released their hold on each other and were sitting side-by-side on one of the couches Daniel kept in his office facing Daniel & Betty. Vincent and Harry could tell that Betty was brimming with questions about their relationship. Although none more so than Daniel. Well, maybe not so much. Vincent never mentioned his friendship to Harry to either Daniel or Betty.

"So Vincent when did you and Harry meet?" asked Betty, curious about their relationship.

"Curious aren't we, eh Betty," commented Vincent, smiling at a now blushing Betty.

"Just answer the question Bianchi," growled Betty.

"Testy," commented Vincent. "Anyway Harry and I met a few years ago when I was doing a photo shoot for her fashion house. She came to the set one day while I was doing a few shots and we got to talking. We met again a couple of months afterwards at one of my shows at a gallery and we became friends ever since."

"Heck one would say siblings," said Harry. "Just like Hilda, Betty and I became sisters after Betty and I met."

"Don't forget about Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Rogue, Gambit, Logan, and Scott and Alex Summers," commented Betty." They are just as much your family as we are. And you know Ororo Monroe and Professor Xavier thinks of you as a daughter."

"that they are," stated Harry. " Not to mention the rest of the Weasley family, Hank McCoy, Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Warren Worthington, Kurt Wagner, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour-Weasley-Bill Weasley's wife."

"Oh Harry you said that you would tell me of what Warren talked to you about that last month," said Betty.

That's right," gasped Harry, in remembrance. "Thanks for reminding me. As it turns out there is some company rival of his dad's who is apparently about to release a new "cure" for mutation.."

"What!" gasped Daniel, Betty and Vincent.

"It's true Warren found out from his dad, who heard about it from one of his business partners," said Harry.

"Who else knows?" asked Daniel.

"Professor Xavier and the others at the Institute knows," answered Harry. "We were there at the Institute when Warren told me. They and the government contacts they have through Hank are working on trying to figure out how serious the situation with the new " cure". I also have the contacts I have with the magical and non-magical government working with them on it."

"If there is anything you need," said Daniel. " My family and I will help in any way we can."

"Thank-you Daniel," said Harry. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

Daniel smiled at her in welcome. It was then Daniel when he looked up and saw trouble coming towards his office.

"Heads up everyone," commented Daniel.

"What's wrong Daniel?" asked Betty, before looking in the direction he was staring at and realized just why he gave that warning.

For there was Wilhelimna striding towards them in all her evil fashion diva glory. And it would seem the news of Harry's arrival at MODE and friendship with Daniel, Betty and Vincent had reached her. And from the looks of Wilhelmina she wasn't at all pleased to learn of the friendship between the four of them.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," stated Harry, smirking, after sparing a glance at Wilhelmina.

Daniel and Vincent smirked and Betty giggled. The three already envisioning what would happen once Wilhelmina reached them.

**-End of Chapter-**

**A.N. Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of a writer's block. I'll try and update soon. Chapter 7 is already in the works. Oh and before I forget I want give a big shout for everyone who reviewed and add as favorite story. Thank-you everyone. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

Thoughts in _Italics_

Wilhelmina stared through the window of Daniel's office as she walked . She couldn't believe it when she heard the news. Lady Evans Potter-Black, the elusive fashion house owner, is here at MODE and is friends with Daniel Meade, Vincent Bianchi, and god-forbid Betty Suarez!

_God what is the world coming to!_thought Wilhelmina. _Why would the most powerful, famous, and reclusive fashion house owner in the world be friends with Betty Suarez? Suarez has no fashion sense whatsoever._

Wilhelmina pasted a smile on her face as she opened the door to Daniel's office, the smug b****.

"Come on in Wilhelmina," said Daniel, sarcastically. "Don't knock." Betty, Vincent, and Harry had to choke back their laughter.

"Thank-you Daniel," said Wilhelmina, just as sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Harry. "Hello Lady Potter-Black. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Wilhelmina," greeted Harry. "I would say the say the same about we both know that it would be a lie."

There was no sign of a reaction on Wilhelmina's face, but inside she bristled.

"I have no idea what you mean," commented Wilhelmina. "I just came to say hello and welcome you to MODE. I am Editor-In-Chief of MODE."

"Don't you mean Co-Editor-In-Chief Wilhelmina?" asked Betty.

"She got you there, Wilhelmina," commented Harry, smirking.

"Well, this is all fun but I was wondering Lady Potter-Black if you would like to have lunch with me this afternoon?" asked Wilhelmina.

"I'm sorry Wilhelmina but I cannot for Betty, Vincent, Daniel, and I are having lunch together this afternoon," commented Harry, giving a fake smile of apology.

"Well,I'm sure we can schedule something-"

"Actually, Wilhelmina," interrupted Harry. "I am afraid my schedule is quite full at the moment. And I just don't have any spare time for a meal or meeting with you. I'm sure you can understand, don't you?"

"Of course, I understand perfectly," answered Wilhelmina, in stride. "In fact I just remembered that my schedule is quite full due to the Fearless issue. I must be going."

"Of course," commented Harry.

And with that Wilhelmina walked out of Daniel's office and towards her own.

Once Wilhelmina was out of sight the four burst out laughing.

"Harry you have officially made me day," said Vincent, once he calmed down.

"And mine," said Daniel.

"Harry, you are now my hero," commented Betty, giggling.

"Why that is so sweet. Thank-you guys," said Harry, giggled. Suddenly Harry glanced out the window. "Ah you guys might want to heads up."

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

"Your mom is coming over with Cal Hartley," answered Harry.

Daniel, Vincent, and Betty looked out the window and saw that Claire is indeed coming towards Daniel's office with Cal Hartley right beside her, Daniel scowled at the sight of them.. Daniel made no pretense of hiding his dislike of his mother's relationship with Cal Hartley

But Daniel knew that no matter what he said or did he couldn't make his mother in realizing that Cal Hartley is nothing but a cold-hearted b*****, and not a kind-hearted, loving man she thinks he is. He(Daniel) just hoped that she realized before it was too late and that she doesn't become too broken hearted.

Daniel quickly wiped the scowl before Claire and Cal reached his office.

"Hello Mother," greeted Daniel and paused before greeted Cal. "Cal."

"Daniel," greeted Claire and Cal. The tone of their voices differing. Cal's slightly mocking. Claire's loving mother, which is true. Claire loves her son very much.

"Good morning Mrs. Meade, Mr. Harley," greeted Betty and Vincent.

"Betty, Vincent."

"And this must be Lady Evans Potter-Black," commented Claire, smiling.

"Mrs. Meade," greeted Harry, smiling as she rose from her seat. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Or should I say Lady Meade."

And with that she bowed a curtsy of respect to the Meade Matriarch. Claire Meade also bowed in respect to Harry, for Harry is of a much higher status than Claire. For Harry is the head of several ancient and noble families. As well as royalty. For Harry is the favorite cousin of Queen Elizabeth of England, as well as being a Queen in her own right.


End file.
